


По разные стороны баррикад

by MadridChemist00



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Football, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadridChemist00/pseuds/MadridChemist00
Summary: Серхио работает полицейским, а Лука подрабатывает обычным официантом. У них все хорошо, но у судьбы свои планы.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	По разные стороны баррикад

**Author's Note:**

> стекло

В маленькой квартирке где-то на окраине Мадрида наслаждались выходным днем Серхио Рамос и Лука Модрич. Серихо был полицейским, а Лука обычным студентом, который подрабатывал в ресторане. Часто их графики не совпадали, но когда у них выпадал совместный выходной, они пытались выжать из него максимум.

Когда Серхио проснулся, то Луки не было рядом, но не удивительно, ведь Модрич был ранней пташкой, а Рамос любил поспать. Серхио надел штаны с тапочками, открыл тумбочку и достал бархатную коробочку, там лежало простое обручальное кольцо. На самом деле Рамос решился на этот шаг еще месяц назад, но ему никак не хватало смелости просить Луку стать его мужем, да и не было удобного случая. Повертев кольцо ещё немного, Серхио положил его на место и отправился на кухню, откуда уже доносился запах чего-то вкусного.

— Доброе утро, — Рамос подошел к Луке сзади и обнял. — Давно проснулся?

— Буквально час назад, — Лука развернулся и поцеловал Серхио. Руки Рамоса начали уже блуждать по телу Модрича, но тот прошептал, — мы таким темпом останемся без завтрака, а это значит, что нам придется иди в кафе, а я…

— А ты их не любишь, — закончил за Луку Серхио, проведя по волосам.

После завтрака они отправились смотреть телевизор, в надежде наткнуться на какой-нибудь фильм, так как они понятия не имели, что они хотят посмотреть. Новости они переключали, не заостряя на них внимание, так как Серхио, да и Лука, прекрасно знали, что сейчас происходит в стране и Мадриде.

— Мы с тобой давно никуда не ходили, — произнёс Серхио. — Может съездим в парк?

— Я что-то не видел твою машину.

— Она в ремонте, — буднично ответил Серхио. — Я упоминал об этом, кажется. Да и мы можем добраться на автобусе.

— Ты сказал на автобусе? — нервно спросил Лука.

— Да. Если ты боишься из-за того захвата «шашечными», то тебе не следует волноваться, тот случай возник только из-за того, что до них как-то дошла информация о том, что министр поедет на автобусе в этот день, — попытался успокоить Луку Серхио.

— Я и не переживаю, ведь их целью не просто так был министр, возможно, что они хотели ему что-то передать.

— Лука, ты сейчас оправдываешь захват автобуса с мирными гражданами, — начал нагнетать Серхио. — Там были дети.

— Сесе, я ничего не оправдываю, — начал объясняться Модрич. — Просто в большинстве случаев у людей есть какая-то мотивация.

В этот момент Рамосу позвонили. Он вышел на балкон. Лука через стеклянную дверь видел, что его парень раздражен. Он даже заметил, что Серхио пнул кресло, которое стояло там. Лука понимал, что скорее всего их планам не суждено сбыться.

— Пике звонил, сказал, что срочно собирают всех, какая-то херня произошла, — бросив телефон на диван, сказал Рамос. — Как я обожаю, когда выдергивают в выходной!

— Чехо, не переживай, мы обязательно ещё сходим в парк. Тем более, что Марсело торчит мне пару смен.

— Люблю тебя, Лукита, — Рамос поцеловал своего парня на прощание.

Серхио не мог себе представить, что случится вечером.

***

— К чему такая спешка, — произнес Рамос, только зайдя в участок. — Разве у нас не хватает сотрудников, которые могли бы заняться этим?

— Знаешь, я тоже не очень-то рад, что меня выдернули с выходного, когда мы с детьми хотели съездить куда-нибудь на выходные, — начал Жерар Пике. — Да и снова работать с тобой я не хочу, тогда нас чуть не уволили.

— Но не уволили же, — рассмеялся Серхио.

— О, мы только вас и ждем, — произнёс Гарет Бэйл, который зашел за какой-то папкой. — Пойдемте, а то Зидан не в духе.

Серхио работал под руководством Зинедина Зидана уже пять лет, он для него стал практически отцом, который давал советы в трудные моменты жизни. Зидан и отец Серхио были лучшими друзьями и вместе служили, но во время одной из операций Рамос старший погиб на руках у Зинедина. Зидан до сих пор считает, что в смерти друга виноват исключительно он. Поэтому он всячески поддерживал Серхио.

— Теперь мы можем начать внеплановое собрание, — начал говорить Зидан. — Вчера на здании правительства появились протестные лозунги, а также были частично разрушены экспонаты в музеях.

— И это все? Это то, ради чего нас выдернули с выходного? — спросил Пике.

— Разумеется нет, — ответил Зидан. — Час назад они перекрыли движение на главной улице, поставив автобус, сейчас там находится двадцать человек, которые говорят, что не сдвинутся с места, пока правительство не примет их требования. Нас попросили обеспечить безопасность мирных граждан, так как никто не знает, что будут делать «шахматные» дальше. Все свободны, будем выдвигаться через час. Серхио, останься.

Когда все вышли из кабинета, Зидан закрыл дверь и опустил жалюзи.

— Я обещал тебе выходной сегодня, но сам и вызвал, — рассмеялся Зинедин. — - Ты должно быть задаёшься вопросом, почему именно ты. Помнишь тот случай с захватом автобуса, где ехал министр?

— Да, — неуверенно произнес Рамос, не понимая, к чему клонит Зидан.

— Для тебя не секрет, что кто-то рассказал об этом «шашечным». Так вот знали об этой операции только пять человек, включая тебя.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что это я?

— Разумеется нет, Серхио. Речь идет о твоём парне Луке, — Зидан достал сигару и закурил.

— Не может быть, Лука совершенно не подходит на роль протестанта. Он никогда бы не стал заниматься подобным.

— Естественно, что ты мне не веришь. Влюблённые люди, часто забываются, — продолжил философствовать Зинедин. — У меня есть запись ночного инцидента с камеры наблюдения, давай глянем.

Серхио откинулся на спинку стула, но буквально через пару секунд он вернулся в своё первоначальное положение. Рамос увидел на записи двух людей, которые стояли спиной к камере. В какой-то момент один повернулся, и Серхио узнал в нём Ивана Ракитича, который был лучшим другом Луки. А затем Рамос увидел и своего парня, который указывал Ивану на камеру.

— Выключите, — произнёс потерянно Серхио.

— Прости.

— Вам не за что передо мной извиняться.

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше?

— Нам нужно поговорить, но я не собираюсь бросать его. Потому что я слишком его люблю, он поменял моё отношение к некоторым вещам.

— Да, определённо. Лука изменил тебя, он смог приручить твоёго волка. Когда ты пришёл в отдел, ты был совсем другим человеком, постоянно злился на всех и вся. Совершенно не подходил для командной работы. Тебя следовало тогда уволить, но я в долгу перед твоей семьей, поэтому решил дать тебе шанс.

— Спасибо вам. Я могу идти? Мне бы хотелось переговорить сейчас с Лукой, так как я не знаю, когда будет время.

— Да, конечно.

Модрич не брал трубку, Рамос хотел бы начать волноваться, но его выдернул Пике и сказал, что они через пять минут должны быть уже готовы.

Всю дорогу Серхио находился в своих мыслях, поэтому он не заметил, что они прибыли на место. Выйдя из пазика, он увидел группу людей, которая находилась на крыше шашечного автобуса. Они жгли файеры и скандировали лозунги. Один из них что-то записывал на телефон.

Отряд полицейских выстроился по периметру, и так получилось, что Серхио оказался прямо напротив автобуса, до него было где-то метров десять, а может и больше. Но ему всё прекрасно было видно и слышно.

— Серхио, прием, — раздалось по рации, где-то через два часа.

— Слушаю.

— Один из протестующих спускается и направляется в вашу сторону, — сообщил Рамосу Пике.

— Принял.

Дальше для Серхио было все в тумане, так как этим человеком оказался его Лука. Он говорил речь о том, что они просто борются за свои права, что полиция должна к ним присоединиться, так как они действуют во благо обществу. Общие цели — вот что роднит их.

И вот спустя мгновение Серхио видит, как кроваво-красное пятно растекается по белой футболке Луки, а сам хорват падает на асфальт. В этот момент Рамос перестал окончательно трезво рассуждать, он покинул свое место и бросился к Луке.

— Вызовите скорую — кричал Серхио. — Лука, не умирай.

До приезда скорой он целовал руки хорвата, прижимая его к себе, и молил Деву Марию, чтобы скорая приехала быстрее. Врач сначала не хотел пускать Рамоса, но тот сказал, что он жених, что являлось практически правдой, тогда он был вынужден пропустить Серхио.

В больнице Рамос не мог найти себе места, он ходил из одного конца коридора в другой, но время казалось остановилось. Лука находился в операционной уже три часа, Серхио начал волноваться, что могло что-то случится с Модричем. Мыслей о том, что хорват может умереть, Рамос старался избегать.

Когда хирург вышел из операционной, Серхио задремал. Но голос врача сразу взбодрил его.

— Я сожалею, но ваш супруг умер, — сердце Рамоса, кажется, пропустило удар. — Мы сделали все, что могли.

— Я могу… — голос Серхио начал дрожать, - … попрощаться с ним?

— Да.

Прощание выдалось тяжелым. Рамос не пытался сдерживать слёз. Сегодня он потерял частицу своей души, свой лучик света в темном царстве. Врач сказал, что ему необходимо уже покинуть помещение.

— Volim te*, — прошептал Серхио и одел обручальное кольцо на палец Луки.

***

Маленькая квартирка на окраине Мадрида пропахла сигаретами и алкоголем. Серхио сидел на полу в гостиной, где всё продолжало напоминать о Луке. Его вещи оставались на тех же местах, куда Модрич положил их утром. Казалось, что хорват просто вышел в магазин и вернется через пару минут. Но Рамос прекрасно знал, что Лука никогда больше не преступит порог этой квартиры.

С момента смерти Модрича прошла где-то неделя, три дня назад были похороны, на которые Серхио не пошел, так как не хотел видеть безжизненное тело своего жениха. А также он избегал мать Луки, так как он обещал ей, что позаботится о нем. Обещание он не сдержал, от чего на душе становилось ещё тяжелее.

В дверь кто-то позвонил, Серхио не вставал с пола, так как он не хотел никого видеть. Трель звонка продолжалась около пяти минут, когда всё прекратилось, то Рамос решил, что гость решил, что никого нет дома. Но раздался звук открывающегося замка.

— Чехо, мы знаем, что ты здесь, — произнес Пике.

— Ты называешь себя во множественном числе? — попытался съязвить Серхио.

— Ну из меня психолог не очень хороший, так что я решил позвать специалиста.

Как только Рамос увидел второго гостя, то он сразу протрезвел. Перед ним стоял Икер Касильяс. Он совершенно не ожидал его увидеть снова в Мадриде.

— Привет, Сесе.

— Ну я вас оставлю, — сказал Пике. — Икер, я надеюсь на тебя.

Когда Жерар покинул жилище Рамоса, наступило неловкое молчание, которое первым решил прервать Икер:

— Я соболезную, Сесе.

Уже на этих словах Серхио расплакался и уткнулся в плечо Касильяса. Тот гладил его волосы и говорил, что эти эмоции не нужно держать в себе.

— Давай соберем все вещи Луки, — ласково прошептал Икер.

— Я не хочу, — выдавил Серхио.

— Это нужно сделать, Чехо, иначе ты будешь думать, что он вернется. Ты звонил его маме?

— Нет, мне…

— Тебе что?

— Мне стыдно, что не позаботился о Луке, хотя обещал, — прошептал Рамос.

— Я уверен, что она не винит тебя. Ты делал все для Луки, но порой у жизни свои планы.

— Я не знал, что он «шашечный», а точнее основатель этого движения. Ели бы я только узнал об этом раньше, он сейчас был бы жив.

— Не вини себя, Сесе. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Касильяс продолжал гладить волосы Рамоса.

Икер делал это, пока Серхио не уснул. Касильяс перенёс его на кровать, укрыв одеялом. А сам он принялся за уборку квартиры, которая за неделю стала похожа на свалку.

На следующий день Серхио и Икер разбирали вещи Луки, которые собирались вернуть матери Луки, а остальное раздать нуждающимся. Рамос хотел думать, что Лука был бы только за, так как сердце этого хорвата было величиной со вселенную.

Дальше следовал самый трудный шаг — это поездка на кладбище. Икер не стал идти за Серхио, решив, что испанцу сейчас лучше побыть одному.

— Привет, моё хорватское солнце. Прости, что не пришел раньше, я не мог найти в себе силы, — Рамос опустился на колени перед могилой Луки. — Твоя смерть ударила мне в самое сердце, я и не думал, что люди могут чувствовать такую боль. Когда врач сказал, что тебя не смогли спасти, мне казалось, что лучше варианта, чем умереть, просто не существует. Но увидев твоё тело, я понял, что должен жить ради тебя. Я хотел сделать тебе предложение в этот день, на самом же деле, я хотел сделать это давно, но мне не хватило смелости.

Серхио положил на могилу цветы, это были розы.

— Приехал Икер, точнее его вызвал Пике, так как моё состояние требовало срочных мер. У него теперь есть жена и ребенок. У нас тоже мог быть сын или прекрасная дочка. Мы каждый год ездили бы в Хорватию к твоим родителям.

Пошёл дождь. Погода скорбила вместе с Серхио.

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы пошли играть с ребятами во дворе в футбол и начался ливень, но ты не хотел уходить. Ты тогда заболел, а я не смог взять выходной даже на один день.

— Прежде чем я уйду, я хочу сказать тебе, что я тебя простил за то, что ты скрывал от меня свои взгляды. Я любил тебя и буду любить вечно. Прощай, моё хорватское солнце. Спи сладко.

Серхио поцеловал фотографию на могильной плите и покинул кладбище.


End file.
